Your Song
by Invader Hog
Summary: Rachel, much to Puck’s dismay, forgot what happened the night of Finn’s party and has to figure out what to do to try and stop his like for her. Sequel to Don’t Stop Believing.
1. Mother Puck

**Your Song**

**Summary: Rachel, much to Puck's dismay, forgot what happened the night of Finn's party and has to figure out what to do to try and stop his like for her. Sequel to Don't Stop Believing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but darn it if Finn isn't perfect.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Mother Pucker**

Puck felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and he snapped his head. Finn was standing a few feet away, having just thrown a football at his head. Puck looked back where he had been staring to see Rachel Berry was still sitting on the bleachers, reading a book.

"What are you looking at? I called you like ten times," Finn said, hitting Puck's back and he turned to face him.

"Nothing, just thinking," Puck replied, looking at him and then unconsciously at Rachel again. It was Monday and she still hadn't said anything about what had happened in the car on Friday night after Finn's cookout. He was certain she would get all over his case about it, calling him a freak or a loser, but all she did was sit quietly and read.

"Thanks for taking Rachel home the other night, man. My mom would have killed me if I had left the house in the wreck that it was in," Finn said, looking over at Rachel now.

"Yeah, no problem," Puck replied, watching as Rachel's hand elegantly lifted the page of her book. He stared as the wind played with her long brown hair and Finn had to slap the back of his head to regain his attention.

"What's wrong with you, dude?" he asked, smirking and returned to practice. Puck didn't know what was happening to him. He had assumed that since Rachel and Finn were getting so close because of Glee, then she would blab to him about the whole kissing incident, but Finn seemed clueless. Puck looked back at Rachel but she was standing and beginning to walk down the bleachers.

"I'll be right back," Puck called, and Finn nodded. Puck followed after Rachel into the school. She was heading towards the auditorium to practice when he caught her in an empty hall.

"Berry," he said, refusing to use her first name. He was already getting flustered even looking at her; it was hard enough to just stand still.

"Puck!" she said in surprise, Puck being the last person she was expecting to see. "Is something wrong?"

"W-Wrong?"

"Yeah, you look really worked up. Are you still upset about Finn joining Glee?" she asked, smiling and Puck had to look at the lockers to avoid eye contact.

"Do you remember how you got home on Friday?" Puck blurted out before he could stop himself. Rachel paused for a moment, thinking and wondering.

"No," she said simply, suddenly curious about it. Her dads had said that a tall strong football guy had brought her home, so she only assumed that it had been Finn and thought noting else about it.

"You don't remember getting a ride or something happening in a car?" Puck asked, beginning to get annoyed by her reply. If she really didn't remember, he was going to kill her. She was drunk off one cup of Vodka and forgot how they had practically made-out in his car, all by her own fault!

"Not really… I don't usually remember anything after I drink. Why?" Rachel asked, smiling and looking at him innocently. Puck was really getting angry.

"N-Nothing!" he yelled, making her jump a little surprise. He walked down the hall, Rachel staring after him as he went.

"What's wrong?" she asked, but he was already gone.

* * *

Puck kicked the fence underneath the bleachers. He was so angry, and he really didn't know why. He was taken completely by surprise by Rachel Berry, the loser from Glee Club who had taken away his best friend. In a moment, she had completely changed him and now he didn't know what to do. She didn't even remember anything that had happened! That was probably what made him the angriest. All of that, and she didn't remember anything at all.

He kicked the fence again, finally leaning against it for support. Before he realized it, Quinn was standing over him.

"What are you sulking about?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Nothing… What are you doing here?" he replied, putting his hands on his knees.

"I want you to get Finn to quit that stupid club. I don't like that girl falling all over herself and being so close to him," Quinn replied, pacing in a circle.

"Wait, you want him to quit because the club is stupid or because you don't want Rachel Berry hanging onto him?" Puck asked, looking up at her.

"That girl thinks that just because they are together a lot, that suddenly their best friends and she can do whatever she wants!" Quinn said, kicking up dirt on the ground.

"She isn't doing anything, they're just friends," Puck replied before he could stop himself. Quinn stopped and looked down at him.

"Did Finn say something?"

"Huh? N-No, I mean, the guy is too nice sometimes. He doesn't usually lie, and if he does, he'd tell you the truth eventually. I mean, with Glee, he already told us everything, so what does he have to hide now?" Puck said quickly, standing up and looking out at the street through the fence. He was more of trying to defend Rachel, than Finn, but he refused to let Quinn know that.

"You really don't think anything is going on between them?" Quinn asked, crossing her arms in a sort of pout.

"Knowing Finn, no, nothing is happening between them," Puck replied, hoping that it was really the truth. Rachel didn't seem like the type to hide anything from anyone, she was far too honest for that.

"You had better be right about that. I don't like that stupid girl hanging around him all the time. Earlier, she was sitting in the bleachers, waiting for him! I couldn't believe it!" Quinn yelled, leading him out from under the bleachers into the sunny afternoon. Finn was busy throwing a football to not notice them, but Rachel did.

She was standing across the field, having been looking for Puck to try and clear up what had happened. She was staring at Puck as he grabbed Quinn by the arm. Rachel didn't know why, but she was getting extremely irritated at the sight of them together.

"Stop, Quinn, she wasn't waiting for anything. I saw her leave, she was just reading a book," Puck said, finding it odd that he was even bothering to defend Rachel again.

"Rachel!" Finn called, getting all of their attention, Puck particularly. Finn had just finished practicing and had spotted Rachel standing on the sidelines.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had voice lessons today," Finn said, opening a water bottle. Rachel looked over at Puck still, before smiling at Finn.

"Oh, Miss Charles cancelled, her fiancé is taking her out today," Rachel said, Quinn crossing her arms angrily. Puck looked between Rachel and Finn, squinting as the sun peeked out from behind a cloud. Rachel looked over at Quinn and Puck again, and Finn turned to see what she was looking at.

"Don't mind them," Finn said, "They just are having trouble getting over Glee still."

"I'm sure… but Finn? Can I ask you something?" Rachel asked suddenly, looking at him now.

"Sure," he said, following her towards the school, waving to Quinn and Puck as he went. Rachel took a quick look back and caught Puck's eyes for a moment before turning away quickly. Quinn crossed her arms and gritted her teeth.

"See! I told you that she wants Finn!"

"Yeah… I guess you were right…" Puck muttered, turning away from the field and heading into the locker rooms while Quinn went to go and yell at her friends.

* * *

"Finn? What happened Friday?"

"What do you mean?" Finn asked as they walked towards the auditorium. Rachel tried to make sense of what had happened in the hall with Puck. He had been so upset about something and she was actually worried.

"I think I might have said something to make him mad on Friday, so I was wondering if you knew what it might be," Rachel replied, looking around at the lockers as they walked.

"I don't remember anything, really, from Friday. Didn't you take me home?"

"No, Puck did," Finn replied, and Rachel snapped her head at him, completely taken by surprise.

"P-Puck took me home?!" she stuttered, looking away from Finn to try and hide a blush. _You don't remember getting a ride or something happening in a car? _What in the world had happened that she didn't remember?

"Yeah, you accidentally took a drink from him and I had to clean so he volunteered to take you home. Why? He didn't do anything did he?" Finn asked seriously, looking down at her. Rachel smiled to try and hide her blush.

"O-Of course not! I just wanted to make sure I thanked him," Rachel said quickly and Finn smiled at her.

"See, I knew you two could be friends!"

"Yeah, well, I'm going to head home, so I'll see you later!" Rachel said, giving him a quick pat on the arm and hurrying off towards the football field again.

* * *

- **A few reviews wanted me to write another fic and I decided that I would continue from "Don't Stop Believing" and I love Puck and Rachel together. Don't know why, but I know I can't wait for the season to start in the Fall! Wootness! Next chapter coming soon! Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


	2. Berry Bad

**Your Song**

**Summary: Rachel, much to Puck's dismay, forgot what happened the night of Finn's party and has to figure out what to do to try and stop his like for her. Sequel to Don't Stop Believing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but if I did I would give Puck more screentime.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Berry Bad**

Rachel stared off into space for the longest time. If what Finn had told her was right, then Puck had taken her home and the reason he was so upset was because she had forgotten? But why? She couldn't figure out why Puck would even care if she had forgotten something so silly. Not only was the entire incident a little unnerving, Rachel was also worried that he might have misunderstood her.

She blinked and realized she was staring at her laptop screen, and quickly shook her head to get the strange thoughts of Puck out of her mind. She began to type rapidly, trying to talk about her day on her blog and before she knew it she was staring off into space again. Puck just wouldn't leave her alone. No matter what she did, she couldn't seem to get his face out of her mind. He was so angry when he yelled at her, and he had been so upset. Was it really such a big deal he had to drag her home? Mr. and Mr. Berry had both said that Puck (since before she just assumed it had been Finn) was nice and had brought her all the way to the door. He had explained how she accidentally took the drink and that was the end of the conversation.

But now Rachel's head was swimming with thoughts. Then her mind moved away from the idea of Puck acting so strangely, to the scene across the football field. She had stood there like a total idiot and watched Puck and Quinn walk out from the under the bleachers… together! Rachel shook her head and slapped her cheeks to try and get back to focusing on what had happened during the course of the day that didn't involve Puck, Quinn or Finn. But as soon as she tried to think, nothing else came to mind at all.

She closed the lid of her laptop and walked around her room. Suddenly "On My Own" started playing on her phone and she answered it quickly, thankful for the distraction.

"Hello?" she said after flipping the phone open.

The caller did not speak. Rachel looked at her phone to make sure she had properly answered.

"Hello? Helllllo? Hello?" she kept asking, making a face at the screen and then finally hanging up. Probably a wrong number. She returned her phone to her desk and decided this distraction was enough to let her keep working on her blog.

* * *

Puck closed his phone and stared at the ceiling. He had called be he didn't say anything. Just hearing her voice made him freeze up. Taking in a long breath, Puck wondered what was going on in his head. If he asked anyone for advice, they'd laugh at him, and he wasn't about to admit to anyone that he was getting upset over the Glee loser, Rachel Berry.

He was also still really annoyed about what he had seen earlier that afternoon. Rachel had come back to find Finn? What did everyone see in that guy anyway? Of course Finn and Puck had been friends for the longest time, but still, why was he the golden boy? Puck looked around his room in desperation for something else to occupy his mind.

Suddenly his phone rang loudly, making his heart jump as he grabbed it. It wasn't Rachel, which was relieving, but Finn instead.

"Hello?"

"Puck, my man! What's going on?"

"What do you need, bro?" Puck replied, glad to have something to do that didn't involve Rachel. Finn was asking for help on a question and of course Puck had no idea what he was even talking about. After a few minutes of distraction, Puck was returned to his whirlwind of confusion at the expense of his sleep. He finally nodded off after a few tiring hours and managed to dream about nothing at all.

* * *

Rachel found herself waiting on the bleachers again the afternoon following her strange encounter with Puck. She had her book with her again, but instead found herself just watching the players. Finn and the offense were running drills and Puck was stretching with the defense. She didn't have any real interests in football, but today seemed different. After a few minutes, the Cheerios started to form and practice, Ms. Silverman yelling at them through a megaphone. Quinn was among them and she looked over at Rachel and then at Finn every chance she had. Actually, Rachel hadn't even noticed Finn at all, she was too busy staring at Puck the entire practice. After fifteen minutes of watching Puck running drills, Rachel decided it would be best if she distracted herself and pulled out her music sheet from inside her book. Will had picked a new song for New Directions and she was going to have to learn it soon.

Down on the field, Puck had just finished catching a ball and happened to look up to see Rachel sitting in the stands. She was now totally engrossed in her music, singing loudly, much to the displeasure of the Cheerios. The team took a break and Finn patted Puck on the back lightly.

"What's going on?"

"Berry is singing," Puck stated, pointing at Rachel, and then turning to grab his water bottle. He refused to let Finn catch him staring at Rachel for no good reason.

"Oh, yeah. I wonder why she's doing that here," Finn thought out loud.

"It's annoying," Puck said, turning away to try and not stare at her. Finn looked at him.

"Hey, did you say something to her yesterday?"

"To who?" Puck asked, trying to act stupid to get Finn to forget it.

"Rachel. She seemed to think you were mad at her for some reason," Finn said, grabbing a water bottle and throwing some cold refreshing water onto his neck.

"I didn't do anything," Puck replied, trying to let the heat of the afternoon account for his reddening cheeks.

"Oh, well that's good," Finn replied, "Rachel always gets worked up over little silly things like that. But luckily she seems to be back to normal."

"W-Worked up? Worked up over what?" Puck asked, and Finn smirked at the sky for a second before looking at him.

"Nah, it was nothing serious. She was just surprised when I told her that you drove her home on Friday. Apparently she was really upset about it or something," Finn replied, looking over at Rachel who was marking something in her music. Puck's face began to redden more and he was suddenly extremely annoyed.

"I'll be right back," he muttered, shoving his helmet into Finn's hand, missing the chuckle coming from his best friend as he stormed over to where Rachel was sitting. The Cheerios were still practicing so she didn't notice him at first. Puck lost half of his anger in staring up at her as she looked over her music, trying to avoid looking down on the field. He walked over the steps and walked up slowly, the Cheerios finishing their practice.

"Berry."

Rachel looked up, surprised and almost dropped her book in her lap. Puck looked over her and she suddenly became extremely embarrassed. She tucked her music into her book and sat it down next to her on the bleacher.

"P-Puck," she replied, flattening her skirt. He walked up, her eyes following him as he sat down behind her and looked out at the field.

"Are you guys going to win?" Rachel asked, though she really didn't know anything about football at all.

"With Finn, yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me that you took me home?" Rachel asked, looking at him over her shoulder.

"I thought you had remembered…"

"What did you mean by 'what had happened?'"

Puck folded his hands together and looked at the bleachers. He leaned forward slowly and almost in a whisper, he said, "We kissed."

Rachel closed her eyes as her face began to flush, turning to look at him. Puck grabbed her book and looked over it.

"Good book," he said, showing her "War and Peace" and she smiled at her.

"You've read it?"

"Nope," he said quickly, grabbing the music and looking over at it.

"Why did you kiss me?" Rachel asked, leaning forward as he looked over the field, seeing the Cheerios breaking up for the day and the other players heading inside.

"You kissed me," he whispered back, reaching out and grabbing a leaf that had just fallen onto her hair. She blinked and thought about what he had said. She really must have been wasted to do something so stupid.

"Rachel!" came a shout and both of them jumped. Mercedes was standing at the bottom of the bleachers, carrying a bag with clothes.

"Come on, we have a fitting today!" she called, looking Puck over and then looking at Rachel.

"I'm coming," Rachel replied, standing up quickly and fixing her skirt before taking her book up. Puck watched her walk past him and when she was halfway down the steps he whistled. Rachel looked at him in annoyance. "What?"

"Do you like Finn?"

It wasn't the question he really wanted to ask her, but it was what came to mind first.

"He's a good friend," Rachel replied, looking him over. She waved slightly and walked down the rest of the steps, disappearing from his sight soon after.

* * *

- **Chapter Two is up! I'm excited. I decided to re-write the ending of this and continue with another chapter because my original ending was just too abrupt for my liking. Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


	3. FinnTastic

**Your Song**

**Summary: Rachel, much to Puck's dismay, can't remember what happened the night of Finn's cookout and he has to do everything he can to try and forget her. Sequel to Don't Stop Believing.**

**Disclaimer: I own Puck… okay, no I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Finn-Tastic**

"What's going on with Rachel?" Kurt whispered to Mercedes as she continued to take his measurements at rehearsal. Rachel had been staring off into space, thinking about what Puck had said. She was the one who kissed him first? What did that mean? What did it mean that he even kissed her back? Why couldn't she remember any of this?

The door to the music hall opened and Finn came jogging in. "Sorry I'm late, I couldn't find my shorts!"

Will called everyone together to begin rehearsal, but the entire time Rachel's mind was on Puck. She sang normally, but still Will had the feeling she was off. Afterwards, she was still sitting in the music room when Finn came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, just thinking," she said with a smile, tucking a long piece of hair behind her ear. Finn nodded and sat down next to her.

"Do you like Puck?"

Rachel looked at him, surprised by the sudden question. Finn laughed looked at the choral trophies surrounding the room.

"Of course not, he's a jerk," Rachel said, trying to hide her blush but Finn wasn't going to buy it. He let her sit for a moment and then she finally let out a disgruntled sigh, "Define the word 'like'!"

"You're so easy to read. I mean, do you want to date him? Or are you just going to pine away?" Finn asked, smirking a little.

"Rachel Berry does not pine away for anyone," she declared, looking at a trophy on the wall.

"Well, you should hurry up and just ask him out already, or you'll only end up getting us second place at regionals," he said, hitting her on the back and standing up to leave.

"You make it sound so easy," Rachel mumbled, but Finn didn't hear. He waited a moment and then said his goodbye for the day. Rachel stayed behind for a moment and then finally grabbed her backpack to leave.

* * *

Puck was sitting on top of his car, staring at his cell phone for the longest time. He didn't know what was wrong with him. If he liked Rachel, then he would be called a loser like Finn was. Not only was he going to be the laughing stock of the entire school if he ever admitted that he liked her, but she would probably think he was just as nuts as everyone else.

"Puck!" Finn called, coming from rehearsal. He looked behind him and saw Rachel just coming through the front doors, looking at her cell phone.

"What?" Puck said, obviously in a foul mood. Just as he was looking up to glare at Finn, he spotted Rachel, going to sit and wait for her dads to come and pick her up. She flattened her skirt and stared off at the sky, not noticing Finn and Puck farther away in the parking lot.

"What are you looking at?" Finn asked, pretending to be stupid and Puck slid off his car to keep Finn from spotting Rachel.

"N-Nothing!" he said, still watching her as she answered her phone and a car pulled into the parking lot.

"So are you going to Quinn's thing tomorrow?" Finn asked, leaning against Puck's car.

"What thing?"

"Didn't she tell you?" he asked, confused.

"Quinn didn't tell me anything," Puck replied, opening his front door to throw his backpack into his backseat.

"Oh, well, Rachel and I saw you two talking, so I thought that you guys were talking about Quinn's party tomorrow."

"Y-Yeah, I just… forgot," Puck lied, but Finn didn't point it out as he watched Rachel get into her father's car and drove off, Puck watching her the entire time. A long silence fell between the two of them and suddenly Puck spoke up.

"Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something, like something hypocritical?"

"Hypocritical? Do you mean hypothetical?"

"Yeah, whatever. That. Say, a really popular guy, like you or me, likes this girl."

"Okay," Finn replied, looking at him sideways, and trying to hide a smirk.

"Well, hypotechnically, or whatever, the girl is a loser. The guy used to pick on her and tease her, and stuff."

"So he likes this girl but he's worried about what others are going to think of him?" Finn asked, crossing his arms, Puck picking himself up and sitting on the hood of his car.

"Yeah, something like that," he replied, trying to avoid eye contact, "Of course, all hypocritical."

"Hypothetical. Well, it sounds like the guy is absolutely sure that the girl likes him. I mean, if she doesn't, then he shouldn't embarrass himself by telling everyone likes her unless he was absolutely sure. Is this guy you?" Finn asked, looking at Puck.

"W-What? No! Just a friend," he said, hopping down from the hood of his car. "I might not be able to make it to Quinn's party, but I'll let you know."

Finn nodded and stood up as Puck got into his car.

"See you tomorrow," Finn said, waving and walking towards his own car, laughing as he went. "They're so easy to read…"

* * *

- **Pretty short chapter, only to set up for the next one. I had a fun time trying to think of words that Puck could say that sounded like "hypothetical." Hope that you like it! Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


	4. Noah Good Song?

**Your Song**

**Summary: Rachel, much to Puck's dismay, forgot what happened on the night of Finn's cookout and has to figure out what to do to try and stop his like for her. Sequel to Don't Stop Believing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but I can dream, can't I?**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Noah Good Song?**

"Puck?"

"I was lying yesterday, when I said that hypoglycemic guy wasn't me," Puck said, sounding completely exasperated. It seemed that he had been thinking about it all night and day. It was football practice already and Rachel had been nowhere in sight all day. Finn picked up a ball and looked at Puck, trying to hide his smirk.

"Hypothetical."

"Whatever, are you going to help me or not?"

"I already told you what you should do, Puck. You have to ask Rachel out," Finn replied, getting a little annoyed at how dumb his friend could really be.

"How'd you know it was Rachel Berry?" Puck asked, confused and shocked at Finn's casual mood.

"It's not rocket science, dude," Finn replied, throwing the football to a running receiver.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Ask her if she likes you, it's that easy," Finn said, shoving a ball into Puck's hands. He looked at it for a moment before throwing it at another receiver.

"It's not that easy, dude, she'd probably just think I was doing it to screw with her," Puck said, looking around for any sign of Rachel in vain. Finn looked at the field goal for a moment and then back at Puck.

"Why don't you do something for her that'll make sure that she likes you or not."

"Like what?"

"Can you sing?"

"Sing?"

Finn crossed his arms in thought as the other players began to do laps.

"Rachel's into music. Why don't you sing to her?"

"Are you serious?" Puck asked, throwing a ball at a runner for fun. "I can't sing and that's just stupid."

"That's the point, doofus," Finn replied, hitting him on the back, "You said it yourself, that you want to know if she likes you or not. If she doesn't, she'd just laugh it off. But if she did like you, that'd be the best way to find out directly from her."

"This sounds like the dumbest idea in the known universe," Puck replied, squinting at the runners.

"Hey, you're the one who came to me, remember? I gave you my idea, and if you come up with something better, just go with that. Rachel's really easy to please, I promise you," Finn said, throwing another ball over the field goal and watching it hit the ground and bounce over the fence.

"Okay, say I did that, what would I sing?" Puck asked, getting desperate. He was going to have to find out if she liked him one way or another to get past everything. Actually, Puck was hoping against hope that he would mess up somehow and she was hate him so he could go back to being normal again, not thinking about her constantly. Finn thought silently for a moment, trying to think of a song that might help Puck's cause. He kind of thought it was funny how different Rachel and Puck were being when they had finally gotten past the entire Glee matter.

"I think I might know the perfect song," Finn said finally, giving Puck a grin that the latter wasn't exactly comfortable with.

* * *

Rachel sat silently in the auditorium, reading her music. She had been avoiding Puck as much as possible. Finn had made her admit that she liked him, but there was so much buzzing through her mind at the moment. Puck was popular, a jock, and the last person on the entire face of the earth she wanted to ever have second thoughts about. She had turned over everything they had said to each other in the past week thousands of times. Each time she thought about it, the more she became convinced that she had officially lost her mind. Puck was never going to look at her in any other way than a freak and loser of the Glee club.

Rachel set down her music next to her and stretched her legs out in front of her, trying to distract herself with something fun to look at, such as her brand new shoes. She unconsciously flattened her skirt and let her legs drop again before raising them up again. This allowed for some mild amusement and kept her thoughts from creeping to Noah Puckman. But before she knew it, she was thinking about it again and laid down on her back to try and stop thinking about him. She had been doing far too much thinking as of late and it was really confusing her far too much.

Then, somewhere in the building she heard the distinct sound of a piano. She sat up suddenly, trying to make sure that was what she was hearing. It was coming from the music room, just across the hall. She hopped down from the stage and walked towards the sound of the piano, her curiosity getting the best of her. It was Moonlight Sonata, alluring and beautiful. Leaving her music behind, she followed the sound to the hall, looking around and finding the music room door open. Inside someone was sitting behind the piano, wrapping up the piece quickly. Rachel had not noticed that Finn had cued the pianist from the other side of the music room.

The pianist suddenly started playing the introduction to "Your Song," the Elton John version. Rachel looked around and suddenly Puck walked in behind her, singing. He was still dressed in his football gear, holding a paper with the lyrics but he was singing.

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

Rachel felt her heart begin to pound in her chest as he took her hand and led her, singing as he went to a chair in the center of the room. She watched him every second, taking in every one of his features, her smile beginning to grow wider with each note. He looked at her every once in a while; giving her a smile when he realized that she was smiling back at him.

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you_

He looked up at her again, setting aside the paper to show that he had at least a general idea what in the heck he was saying. He stepped closer, getting down on one knee in front of her. Taking her hand delicately as he sang. Rachel felt like she might cry. She didn't even know he even knew how to sing.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

He let his free hand reach up and touch her face as he continued to sing. This was what he wanted to tell her. The lyrics were a little weird and he was pretty sure he didn't get half of them, but the fact that it was working gave him confidence. She didn't move away, she didn't laugh, she just sat there, smiling.

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

She laughed a little, beginning to cry and trying to stop herself. Rachel couldn't help it. Behind her, Finn was beginning to back away from the door, grinning stupidly. He was a good matchmaker, if he did say so himself. He turned away from the door and walked down the hall, the piano music following after him.

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

Rachel closed her eyes as Puck touched her face lightly, almost as if she might break if he wasn't careful. He did not stop his song, but continued, wanting to see it through. She gripped his hand tightly and her other hand touched his on her face.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

Puck ended the song with a long note and looked over her face. The pianist hurried out of the room. Rachel let go of his hands to try and wipe her tears, thinking how dumb she must look with puffy red eyes. She smiled and chuckled, trying to stop herself from blushing.

"Y-You can sing," she said, smiling at him and sniffing loudly. Puck smiled back, taking it to mean that she liked it. She laughed again and before he knew what happened, she was cupping her hands around his face and kissing him. It seemed that Finn had been right. The song thing had worked.

While Rachel still can't explain what was it that possessed her in a drunken stupor to kiss Noah Puckerman, she did understand that she needed to kiss him now. He had spoken to her in a way no one had ever done before. She didn't care what they were going to be called, all she cared about was the kiss they were sharing together in the music room. Puck would probably deny it later, but he didn't mind making out with her too much either.

* * *

- **My titles just seem to get dumber by the day. Someone said they were adorable, but I wonder... Anyway, this is conclusion of my Puck/Rachel fic. Woot! "Your Song" belongs to Elton John (forgot the mention that in the disclaimer). Thanks everyone for reading! Took a week to finish and already had nearly 400 views. Thanks again so much!**

**Invader Hog**


End file.
